Still Into You
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: Deebría superar estas mariposas pero me gustas. E incluso en nuestras peores noches me gustas. / ONE-SHOT.


Hola, acá traigo otro one shot/song fic inspirado en la nueva canción de Paramore "Still Into You" *-* escuchenla es muy pegajosa y linda. Sakura y Sasuke tienen diferentes edades en cada parráfo por si no le llegan entender hehe.

Still Into You.

.

Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better  
.

El sol da por complete en mi cara clara muestra de que te has levantado y abriste las cortinas para que el cuarto se ilumine. Maldición, uno trata de ser vampiro y tú lo arruinas abriendo las cortinas. De forma perezosa me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina. Ahí estás con un pequeño y lindo mandil preparando el desayuno como todos los días mientras tarareas una melodía, tus cabellos rosados que rozan tus hombros se mueven por el suave movimiento de tu cabeza. 2 años viviendo juntos y aún no me acostumbor a esta vista. No puedo contar con una mano los años que hemos estado juntos pero han sido los mejores de mi vida.

-Así que decidiste dejar de ser vampiro y por fin levantarte- dices con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es difícil ser vampiro cuando una bruja abre las cortinas a primera hora del día.- respondo a tu burla mientras me recargo de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la cocina.

Rápidamente frunces el ceño y volteas tu cara en señal de indignación.

Uchiha 1 – Haruno 0

-Y si no fuera porque la bruja las abre el estúpido vampiro llegaría siempre tarde a trabajar.

Touché. Bufas molesta, adoro cuando te enojas porque arrugas tu nariz de forma muy linda y me doy cuenta que necesito usar mi mano para sostener la tuya y hacerte sentir mejor.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué?- volteas a verme con una cara molesta.

-Casáte conmigo.

Tus facciones se relajan por la sorpresa dejas caer el huevo que estabas a punto de cocina.

-Sasuke-kun…

No alcanzas a decir nada más porque corres a mis brazos mientras gritas un "¡SÍÍÍÍ! CLARO QUE ME CASARÉ CONTIGO Y DE UNA VEZ TE ADVIERO QUE NO QUIERO HIJOS CHUPASANGRE UCHIHA."

.

It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you

.

Molestia. Esa es la palabra correcta para describirte, yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha, capitán de fútbol americano y chico más popular del lleva más de una hora esperando a una molestia de cabellos rosados en este estúpido parque.

-Flashback-

-Haruno.

Sorprendida asomas la cabeza por la puerta de tu casillero.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Qué quieres?

-El viernes en el parque del centro a las 4:30, sé puntual.

-Espera… ¿Qué ¿Me estás invitando a salir? No recuerdo haber dicho que sí.- evidentemente molesta cierras tu casillero de forma violenta.

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado.

-Osea… ¿Qué me estás ordenando?

Hmp. dicho lo que tenía que decir me doy media vuelta para irme.

-¡UCHIHA REGRESA AQUÍ Y PIDEME UNA CITA COMO SE DEBE! ¡NUNCA DIJE QUE IRÉ!...

Volteo a verte con una de mis sonrisas "Made in Uchiha" para finalmente desaparecer por el pasillo pero aún así alcanzo escuchar un "Estúpido Uchiha arrogante."

-Fin flashback-

Tal vez si debería haberle preguntado como se debe en vez de sólo asumir que vendría. Lo mejrá irme. Me doy media vuelta para irmer y cual es mi sorpresa al verte detrás de mi con una mano a medio alzar y tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Uchiha yo…

-Hmp, hasta que llegas.

-Bueno yo… -pareces vacilar un poco al principio insegura de que decir -No estaba segura de venir pero después me dije; es una estupidez no ir, tal vez pueda ver las tácticas de seducción del Uchiha y regodearme frente a él al ver que no funcionan conmigo.- Y como arte de magia tu personalidad normal regresó- Así que… Aquí me tienes, a punto de tocar tu hombro para hacerte saber que estaba aquí pero al parecer ya te ibas… Así que… ¿Lo dejamos para otro día? -dices con una sonrisa de triunfo y a punto de dar media vuelta.

-Hmp, andando.

-¿Eh? Pero creí…

-No esperé casi una hora para nada, vamos.

Y sin esperar tu respuesta comienzo a caminar, después de unos segundos me alcanzas.

-Uchiha deberías tratar de pedir las cosas en vez de ordenarlas. No eres el ombligo del mundo ¿sabías?

-Hmp.

-¿"Hmp"? Eso nisiquiera es una palabra. Uchiha eres como un bebé hay que adivinar que significan tus monosílabos.

Hablas demasiado para ser la primera cita cita. No deberías hablar demasiado y menos burlas sobre mí. ¿De qué forma puedo callarla? ¿Besarla? No, demasiado pronto. ¿Pedirle que se callé? Se enojará y se irá… Hmp, veamos…

-Empiezo a creer que de bebé lamiste pintura o algo así y por eso tienes dificultad al hablar, Uchiha hablo enserio tienes 17 años y no…

De un rápido movimiento tomo tu mano y entrelazo tus dedos con los míos y en ese momento no puedo negar que vales mucho la pena.

-Hablas… correctamente…

Estás en shock y tus mejillas adquieren un tono carmesí intenso. Volteas a ver nuestras manos y te sonrojas aún más.

-Vayamos por un helado.

Que mona te ves cuando estás sorprendida así que sólo te limitas a asentr dejándote guiar por mí. Mientras caminamos volteo a verte por el rabillo del ojo y veo una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en tus labios rosados y carnosos que me muero por besar pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

.

I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

.

Tontas fanáticas lunáticas ¿Cuándo dejaran de seguirme? Umm, ahí hay unos arbustos, me esconderé ahí.

-¡KYAAAAA SASUKE-KUN! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? CHICAS SEPARENSE PARA ENCONTRARLO MÁS RÁPIDO.

Pff, minímo me dejarán solo unos momentos, suficiente para saber como escapar de ellas… De nuevo.

A paso cauteloso salgo de los arbustos y asomo mi cabeza para comprobar que esas lunáticas se han ido. Empiezo a caminar lenta y sigilosamente pero me detengo al verla ahí sentada en el columpido que está en el parque de la escuela, meciéndose mientras sonríe y mira al cielo. ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pancita? Es un calor agradable y últimamente siempre que veo a la frentona suele aparecer. Sin poder evitarlo me le quedo viendo como bobo.

-Cine mental de Sasuke-

Es un hermoso atardecer en el parque de la escuela. Un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos negro con un buen atractivo de 12 años mira enternecio a una chica un poco más baja que él de cabellos rosados y ojos hermosos colo jade.

-Sakura… Tu frente es tan grande y linda que me dan ganas de darle un beso.

-Bueno pues hay mucho espacio allá arriba -responde la chica de cabellos rosas con un tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun…

Los labios de ambos empiezan a acercarse casi al punto de rosarse cuando…

-¡UCHIHA CON ESA CARA DE IDIOTA TE PARECES A NARUTO! ME PARECE QUE ERES SU HERMANO PERDIDO HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Gracias por sacarme de esa forma tan abrupta de mi hermosa fantasía. Esperen ¿Por qué soñaba que besaba a la frentona? O.Ó

-Por lo menos la cara de idiota se me quitá pero a ti lo frentona jamás. -Y dicho esto burlonamente me preparó para salir huyendo.

-¡Uchiha!- gritas y alzas tu puño en señal de enfado para después bajar del columpio y empezar a perseguirme.

Si hay algo que me da más miedo aparte de mi madre enojada porque no me quise poner uno de sus ridículos trajecitos infatiles que según ella hacen que me vea mono es Sakura enojada con la fuerza de un elefante.

.

Recount the night that I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya  
You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever

.

-Sasuke-kun no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, mi madre te adorará.- dices en el asiento de copiloto del coche antes de salir.

Ambos bajamos del coche y tocamos el timbre de una hermosa casa de dos pisos con un toque muy hogareño y un hermoso y espacioso jardín.

-Sakura-chan ya han llegado- una mujer de unos 45 años abre la puerta e inmediatamente noto tu parecido con ella.

-Hola mamá, él es Sasuke… Mi novio.

-Sasuke uchiha, un gusto conocerla finalmente. -extiendo mi mano con el fin de estrecharla con tu madre pero no pasa nada. Incómodo.

Tu madre me ve en estado de shock y no sé si eso es bueno o no. Simplemente alacanzo a escuchar un fuerte chillido.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Eres tan mono aún más de lo que imaginé. Sakura-chan no es justo -dice en tono de reproche y con un puchero -Él es tu novio desde que tienes 17 y todos estos años me lo tuviste muy escondidito.

-Madre…

-Ven Sasuke-kun te mostraré las fotos de Sakura-chan de bebé, era una bebé muy regordeta pero muy adorable *-* -un extraño brillo empieza a rodear a tu madre y empiezo a creer que esto está yendo bien. -Mira Sasuke-kun está es la foto de cuando Saku-chan uso por primera vez la taza para ir al baño…- dice mientras toma un albúm de fotos.

-¡MAMÁ NO TE ATREVAS!

…

Desde que salimos de la casa de tu madre has estado muy callada.

-Ella te adora.- rompes al fin el silencio.

-Debo decir que fue adorable verte en pañales.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- volteas a ver por tu ventanilla mientras un aura oscura te rodea.

Si te hace sentir mejor eras un bebé muy sensual.

-¿Acaso tratas de decirme que eres un pedófilo? -dices en tono divertido.- Prenderé la radio. -mientras te inclinas levemente para buscar una estación de radio veo tu rostro y todas mis dudas e inseguridades se disipan.

-Sakura…

-Dime… -respondes sin voltear a verme concentrada en buscar una estación de radio.

-Te amo.

Volteas a verme bruscamente y tienes abiertos los ojos por la sorpresa. Después de unos segundos tu cara se relaja y pones una tierna sonrisa, una de mis favoritas.

-Ya lo sabía -respondes de forma arrogante- pero yo te amo más.

Y esa fue la primera vez mientras conducía de regreso a mi casa que te dije que te amaba y pude ver como sentía que el peso del mundo se quitaba de tus hombros.

Regresas tu vista al frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Regresamos a 9.05 Fm y a continuación les pondremos una canción muy solicitada por nuestros radio escuchas. Disfrútenlo._

Empieza una canción bastante conocida para mí y me doy cuenta que es una de tus favoritas.

-Sasuke-kun amo esta canción, es mi favorita -dices emocionada mientras le subes el volumen.- If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be would you go along with someone like me? Vamos Sasuke-kun, canta conmigo.

-De ninguna manera.

-Porfiiiiiiis… -haces un puchero y sabes que eso no es justo porque no te puedo decir que cuando haces eso.

-And we don't care about the young folks talkin' 'bout the young style and we don't care about the old folks talkin' 'bout the old style too.

-And we don't care about their own folks talkin' 'bout our own style

-All we care 'bout is talking, talking only me and you

Y en ese momento empezamos a cantar el principio de la eternidad.

.

And after all this time  
I'm still into you

.

Estás en el jardín viendo el árbol de cerezos que está floreciendo a causa de la primavera. Te ves tan hermosa con esa pancita de 6 meses, juston cuando creí que no podías lucir más hermosa ¡BAM! Te embarazas. Debo tomar un poco de crédito ya que sin mí jamás huebira pasado.

-Sakura.- te llamo mientras te abrazo por la espalda y poso mis manos en tu vientre.

-¿Sí?- y en ese momento rodeas tus manos con las mías.

-Después de todo este tiempo… -vaciló un poco mientras acaricio tu vientre.- Aún me sigues gustando.

.

I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

.

-Sakura por última vez no pasó nada entre Karin yo- trato de explicarte desesperadamente mientras subimos las escaleras de tu edificio.

-Sí claro, entonces ¿qué hacía encima de ti?

-Vino corriendo hacia mí y caímos al suelo.

-Claro y "accidentalmente su enorme pecho terminó en tu cara ¿cierto?

-¡Sí!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA UCHIHA!

Corres rápidamente a tu departamento y me estampas la puerta en la cara antes de que pueda alcanzarte. Hmp, molesta.

-Sakura, abre la puerta.

-¡NO! TE ODIO, TE DETESTO UCHIHA ¡LARGÁTE!

-No me iré de aquí hasta que abras la puerta y hablemos.

-PUES MORIRÁS ESPERANDO.

Argggggh, eres tan testaruda. ¿Por qué es tan difícil creerme? Un momento, escucho un ruid extraño… ¿Acaso es…? Oh no, llanto, estás llorando. Esto no está saliendo nada bien.

-Bien ¿no abrirás la puerta? ¡PERFECTO!

…

-Estúpido Uchiha arrogante, estúpida pelorroja cuatro ojos que se restrega sobre mi novio, estúpido el día en que me enamoré de él.

CRACK.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un ladrón?

Abro la puerta la puerta de golpe y te encuentro arrinconada en la esquina de tu cama.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo…?

-La escalera de incendios. me limito a contestar Ahora sí Haruno me vas a escuchar.

-Yo no tengo nada que oír de ti.

-Pues lo harás aunque no quieras.

Te paras rápidamente de la cama tratando de huir al baño pero yo te agarro de las muñecas antes de que logres tu objetivo.

-Escúchame bien, eres la ÚNICA mujer de la cual estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado y Karin es una zorra en la cual no estoy interesado.

-Yo…

-Y si estos 3 años de relación no te dicen nada pues parece que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

Bajas la mirada pero aún así puedo ver tu lágrimas. Odio que llores.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito para poder abrazarte y consolarte. Entonces me doy cuenta que incluso en nuestras peores noches me sigues gustando.

.

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you

.

-Blanco

-Negro

-Pizza

-Hamburguesa

-Dulce

-Amargo

-Cine

-Teatro en casa

-Comedia

-Terror

-Gatitos

-Peros

-Voleibol

-Fútbol

-Twitter

-Tumblr

-Playa

-Bosque

-One Direction

-Paramore

-Pastel de fresas

-Pay de manzana

-Comida casera

-Comida rápida

-Helado

-Flan

-Uchiha ¿siempre me llevarás la contraria?

-Sakura algunas cosas simplemente tienen sentido.

.

I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

.

8 años. 8 años de relación y no me canso. Siempre que te miro recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.

-Teme ¿cómo has llegado tan lejos con Sakura-chan? No puedo creer que aguante a un teme amargado como tú.

-Hmp.

-Temeeeee no hagas como si no estuviera aquí.

-Dobe pregúntate lo que quieras porque yo no necesito preguntármelo en absoluto. -respondo fácilmente mientras te observo de lejos platicar con tus amigas.

* * *

Puse a Sasuke ¿muy meloso? *-* asdfghjkl;

¿Reviews?


End file.
